


The Dancer

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Ballet, Blow Job, Dancer, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tattoos, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade comes upon a gorgeous tattooed dancer (AU Tom Hiddleston) and secretly watches him.  Secretly, he knows he's being watched.  A storm forces them to finally meet and sexy times happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend, Sinistretoile!

The first time I saw him happened by chance. Ever since my hours had been cut back at work due to my boss fearing I've become a workaholic, I've had to find things to do with all my free time. Most people would sleep in, but I was not most people. I ended up taking daily walks before the rest of the town buzzed to life. Straying off the beaten path to stroll past a gorgeous abandoned white barn, something I'd been doing for nearly two weeks now, I heard music for the first time coming from within. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the white barn, paint peeling and cracking, brilliant green vines climbing upwards, towards the sky. The morning sun cast a hazy glow around the barn, making it appear almost ethereal accompanied with the soft, somber music I had began hearing.

That's when I saw him. A flash at first near the window. It took me by surprise and I almost turned back to the trail to head home. But curiosity got the better of me. I cautiously tip toed closer, the music growing louder. My heart began to pound, anxious to see what I would find. I peered into the nearest window, holding my breath. 

His torso and arms were covered with tattoos but in no way did he appear intimidating. He almost glowed with a slight sheen of sweat making me think he'd been here for a while. My eyes glanced around the massive open space and spotted a small stereo. A-ha. That's the music I heard. Before I could fully register what exactly it was he was doing, he began to do a series of leaps from one end of the barn to the other. I watched with baited breath, impressed by his grace. He made it seem effortless.

I ducked down out of sight as he began to turn on his toes, afraid of being discovered. Slowly, I returned to the window. He was much too focused on his dance to realize he had gained an audience. God, he was beautiful. 

This had gone on for a few days. I'd wake up looking forward to watching him dance again, hoping he'd be there. I never stayed to see how long he danced for. I was too chicken, afraid of being caught. 

Today, the clouds were dark, threatening to spill their rains over the town, which was just fine to me. It's been too humid lately. I did, however, pray that the rain would hold off until after my hike. 

Yesterday I had done something so unlike me. After watching him, I went home and took a bath, lingering in the warm aroma of the vanilla scented bubbles. I closed my eyes and he was there, in my mind, dancing, leaping. His tattooed muscles begged me to run my hands over them. I found my hands running down my belly instead. They apparently had a mind of their own. Underneath the shield of bubbles, they slipped their way further down, in between my legs. I sighed and slid further down into the water, the bubbles tickling me at my chin. I imagined being caught by him. I imagined him taking my hand and pulling me into the barn with him. He'd slowly snake his hands down my arms, to my hips and we'd sway. He'd lean in for a kiss, and the next thing I knew, my fingers were stroking my clit and I began to whimper. This man was a complete stranger, yet I wanted him with every fiber of my being. 

As I made my way closer to the barn, a slight sprinkle had begun. I heard the music and ignored the oncoming storm. I hunched down, making my way toward my usual window and then slowly peered over the ledge. I don't know what I expected, but every time I saw him, he always took me by surprise. His body was gorgeous. 

Today he wore white tights, his manly bulge looking quite tempting. Without a shirt on, his tattoos glistened with the sweat from his dancing. 

A sharp boom of thunder made me jump in place. The dancer before me jumped too, turning to glance out the window. I ducked as quickly as I could, but I knew I was caught. I stayed hidden, hoping he'd ignore me and go back to dancing.

"Hey you," I heard. 

Shit.

I stood up straight. He had come out of the barn, bare foot, catching me. Preventing me from running off.

"Hi," I smiled meekly. "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was inside," I lied. "I heard music and was checking it out."

"Ah." He placed his hands on his hips and nodded slowly.

"Looks like rain... Better get going before --" 

As if on cue, it immediately began to downpour. 

"Come," he gestured, reaching for my hand. I didn't take it, but I followed him.

We entered the barn as quickly as we could. I peeled my shirt away from my torso, fanning it as best as I could in attempts to dry it. It was no use. I was soaked to the bone.

"You can ride out the storm here. I'm Tom." He held out a hand and I took it, shaking it. I noticed he had a British accent which only served to increase my crush on him. Of COURSE he had an accent.

"I'm Jade," I smiled. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I'll leave as soon as it's just a drizzle. I don't live too far from here."

He shook his head. "It's not a problem. I'm just practicing. Do you dance?"

I scoffed and shook my head quickly. "No, no. Two left feet."

Tom smiled and bent down to the small stereo, picking up a towel. He rubbed it over his hair before dragging it across his arms and torso. His hair was mussed in result and I desired to run my fingers through it, to tame it.

"How long have you been watching me, Jade?" His eyes gleamed and he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a reply.

I felt completely put on the spot. In fact, I was. I stumbled over my words, not prepared. "Oh, um. Not even a minute, really," I shrugged.

Tom smirked. The steady rain outside was accompanied by thunder and cracks of lightning. I looked away toward the window where I had watched him and when I turned back, he was slowly closing the distance between us.

"I know your secret." I almost didn't hear him, his voice was so low.

His stance was intimidating and I felt the urge to move back, away from him, but I held my ground. "Secret?"

"I know you've been watching me. Much longer than a minute."

He turned his head, peering at me from the side. Now he stood right in front of me, towering over me past six feet tall. His arms were to his sides, his towel still in hand.

I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. "What do you mean?"

My eyes trailed down his face. His cheekbones begged to be caressed. His thin lips looked like they'd taste so good against mine. 

When my eyes met his again, he answered. "I only come here everyday now because you do. Don't you, Jade...?" He dropped the towel and his hand slowly moved to my elbow, ghosting over my skin, yet I could feel contact almost. "At first, I came out here to practice alone. Then one day, I noticed you. I didn't want to scare you off, so I pretended not to see you."

I swallowed hard, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"It's kind of a turn on, being watched when you think you're alone." He finally touched me, cupping my elbow gently. His other hand brushed back a strand of my wet and tangled hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"I... I don't know what to say..." I glanced down at my feet, praying the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Tell me you want me." 

My eyes shot back up. He wasn't joking. There was no hint of humor across his face.

I had two options. I could either laugh in his face and hope he'd laugh too, confirming the joke. Or I could play along. And I desperately wanted to play along.

"I do want you," I peered up from under my lashes, feeling my cheeks burning.

My hands trembled, but I brought my palms to his chest, placing them delicately, unsure of my limits. Tom's smile slowly grew and he dropped his face down to reach mine, our lips softly meeting.

Thunder shook the old barn, but we hardly noticed. Tom wrapped his arms around my back, holding me to him. I could feel the bulge beneath his tights straining to be released. My hands went wild, feeling him wherever they could. From the back of his neck to his biceps and lower back, I needed to feel more. I wanted to run my tongue across each of his tattoos. His taste and his scent made me feel heady and greedy.

Tom seemed greedy as well. His mouth completely devoured my own. His hands dropped to my hips, making me sway with him. He kept his hard-on against me and we moved together. Slowly, he dipped me back and began to kiss my throat.

Bringing me back up, our mouths met again and his hands began to wander. Not that I had any complaints. Mine did the same exact thing. We felt each other wherever we could. 

His fingers slipped underneath my soaked shirt, slowly pulling it up. We broke apart for him to to slip it off over my head.

"Don't want you catching cold," he darkly chuckled. 

Tossing the shirt to the floor, his eyes trailed down my neck and to my chest. The wetness combined with the chilly temperature of the air had rendered my nipples into hardened peaks, straining against the dampened fabric of my bra. I watched his face. His lips parted and his eyes peered back up to mine, a sinister smile forming across his mouth. God, he was sexy.

Slowly, he began to circle around me. He brought up a hand and trailed his fingers across my clavicle, brushing my hair aside to expose the back of my neck. I felt his hot breath against my skin and it immediately prickled with goosebumps. Gingerly, he placed his warm lips just below my neck, nearly on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him. His kisses moved up my neck, below my ear. I shivered in response. 

Crossing my arms across my chest, I hugged myself in attempt to warm up. Tom's arms copied my own, hugging me tightly as his kisses became harder, my goosebumps growing out of control from the contact.

"I can't get enough of you," he growled lowly into my ear.

Without warning, he spun me around to face him, cupping my jaw, kissing me hard. I moaned into his mouth and my arms wrapped around him. Together we sank to the floor.

Pushing me back gently, Tom crawled up over me like a predator about to feast. My hands slowly ran down his bare back until I was able to grasp his gorgeous behind. I pulled him to me, wrapping my legs around his waist, gasping at his hard-on pressing against an area that craved him most. Our tongues danced together, feverishly, both claiming dominance.

Tom dropped a hand between us, roughly undoing the snap and zipper of my jeans. Too impatient to wait, he pushed his hand into the constricting clothing and began to finger me. Immediately my back arched at his touch. I needed more. Harder and deeper. I struggled out of my jeans and once they were around my ankles, I was able to kick them off completely after letting my flip flops fall away. 

Tom moaned into my mouth as two of his slender fingers stroked my inner walls deeper. Using his thumb, he circled my clit and I found it hard to breathe normally. I couldn't stop gasping, excited by every thing he was making me feel.

His lips traveled down my neck and nipped at the swells of my breasts peeking above my bra. He slowly licked my skin along the lacy edge of my bra all the while expertly getting me good and wet, hopefully for himself to enter.

I was disappointed when he slipped his fingers out of me, but once he began to suck on them, my heart began to race once again. I could feel my head spinning with lust. I wanted this man to do unspeakable things to me. 

Sitting back on his knees, he smirked, sucking my arousal off of his fingers. "Sit up. Take your bra off," he commanded.

I obeyed, not caring about the dusty barn floor or the fact that this man was still very much a complete stranger. I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. Tom slowly rose to his feet and kicked my bra away before peeling down his tights. 

His erection sprung forth, and without being told, I moved closer to him on my knees and took him in my hands. His head lolled back and I put my lips to his tip, tasting his precum before wrapping my mouth around him completely. I took him in as much as I could before I could feel my gag reflex wanting to kick in. His cock was gloriously long and I wanted every inch of it in me. I sucked on him and pulled away to lick the areas that could not fit into my mouth. He tasted of sweat but it was sweet and did not hinder my desire to please him.

Tom's fingers raked across my scalp, not to keep me in place, but to give him something to do, a way for him to pleasure me. It felt good and encouraging. I hummed against him as I ran my tongue over the length of him before taking him in again as much as I could.

"Stop," I thought I heard him say. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Lie back now."

Once again he crawled up over the top of me, our lips meeting hungrily. He broke away and touched my mouth with his fingers. I opened my mouth and took them in, sucking hard. He pulled them away and reached down between us, pushing them into me before bringing them back to my mouth.

"Taste yourself," he growled, bringing his lips down to my mouth as I sucked on his fingers, tasting my arousal with me.

Next thing I knew, I felt him lining himself up with me. One thrust and we were joined at the hips, our groans drowning out the rainfall.

"Oh, fuck," he mumbled against my neck. "You feel so good... so good, Jade..."

Slowly, he began to move, in and out. Together, we panted, nearing closer and closer to release.

"Harder, please, Tom," I began to whine. I needed him to be rough. I craved it. If this be the only time we fucked, I wanted it to hurt.

Tom wrapped his hands around my wrists and brought them above my head. Removing one hand, he was able to hold both my wrists together while groping my chest with the other. He sucked on my nipple hard, licking it and nipping it, making me squeal and squirm against him. He treated the other nipple to the same pleasant torture and I began to laugh with delight. This man, Tom, was everything I imagined he'd be. 

"God, Tom," I whimpered between my crazed smile, "I need more..."

Tom crashed his mouth to mine, pounding himself into me even harder. I spread my legs as far as I could and wrapped them around him, squeezing him against me. I struggled against his hold on me and he finally released my wrists. I immediately dug my fingernails into his back, never wanting him to stop what he was doing.

He groaned and kept at it, a sheen of sweat developing across his brow. "I want you on all fours. Now."

I dropped my legs and he separated from me, allowing me to turn over. I weakly pushed myself up and turned my head back to watch him push himself back into me. He hit me at different angles and it felt even better than before.

"Oh, god, yes!" I dropped down to my elbows, sticking my ass out more for him. He grabbed it, kneading it and pounding into me vigorously. 

I yelped when I felt his hand smack down on my ass but immediately wanted him to do it again. He rubbed the slightly reddened flesh before bringing his hand down again. 

"I'm so close, Tom. Do. Not. Stop." I pushed myself back up on my hands and looked back at him.

Tom grasped my hips and thrusted himself harder and faster, his face beginning to scrunch up as he came, spilling himself into me. He groaned loudly, holding onto me tightly. The sight sent me over the edge. My orgasm exploded throughout me, my knees shaking. Tom rode out his orgasm, allowing mine to continue. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. 

Together we slumped to the ground, completely spent. The rain had slowed down to a mere sprinkle and the sun was beginning to shine through the windows again. Both of our chests rose and fell, our lungs gulping down much needed air.

I turned to face Tom to find him already looking my way. "Will you still come watch me dance? You've awakened a fire in me. Promise you'll still come."

"Rain or shine. I'll be here." I turned my body towards him and he did the same, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him.

We listened to the soft sprinkling of the rain on the roof of the barn and slowly slipped into a cat nap. Later when I awoke, I found the both of us covered with Tom's towel and smiled. He looked so sweet and content. I carefully pulled away from him and quickly dressed.

"Until tomorrow," I whispered and blew a kiss, slipping out of the barn unnoticed, leaving my beautiful tattooed ballet dancer to sleep in peace.


End file.
